1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to delivery systems for defensive chemical sprays and more particularly pertains to a new personal defense spray delivery system for delivering a spray of a defensive chemical to an area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of delivery systems for defensive chemical sprays is known in the prior art. More specifically, delivery systems for defensive chemical sprays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art delivery systems for defensive chemical sprays include U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,691; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,268; U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,541; U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,947; U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,878; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,863.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new personal defense spray delivery system. The inventive device includes a reservoir of a personal defense chemical. At least one nozzle is in fluid communication with the reservoir. The nozzle is designed for delivering a spray of the personal defense chemical to an area. A delivery device is provided for delivering the personal defense chemical from the reservoir to the nozzle. A first actuator is operatively connected to the delivery device. The first actuator is designed for activating the delivery device.
In these respects, the personal defense spray delivery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of delivering a spray of a defensive chemical to an area.